Forever Forward
by katlix
Summary: The curse is broken and Emma is restless in the land of Fairytales, can Regina ground her and give her reason to stay.
1. Chapter 1

I own non of these characters nor the concept of Once Upon a Time. Everything is written for entertainment purposes only.

As soon as the curse had been broken and they had all found themselves in the fairytale land of make believe Emma had thrown all tradition out of the window. She understood that this was the environment that Mary Margaret and David belonged to and they easily took it up again but this was not something that she was used to, so she outright refused to wear the flowing gowns and stagnate in a castle like a damsel in distress, much to her parent's annoyance. She dressed like a hunter in boots, shirts and leather and insisted on learning how to ride and handle a sword so that she would not have to rely on anyone to save her.

Her mother had understood the defiance regarding the gowns but was baffled to why she did not at least dress in the finery that befit her status as a princess, her father at least let her get on with it secretly relieved that she would always be safe both from the dangers of the wild that she insisted on riding through but also from the silliness and falseness of court.

It was on one of these rides that Emma had stumbled upon Regina's part of the woods. Ever since they had returned to the fairytales Regina had been banished, something that she actually welcomed as she had believed that they would have killed her, it was both Emma and Henry that had prevented that fate. Emma had stepped in front of the dazed 'Evil Queen' and demanded that anyone who wanted to rid the world of Regina then they go through her first, nobody took the first step forward.

Henry had been in tears at the thought of his mother being killed, yes he had wanted to vanquish the Evil Queen, but his little 10 year old head had not really thought through what that really meant. In an effort to appease the former inhabitants of Storybrooke the new King James had banished the Queen to a simple and quiet life with the promise that nobody would stop him from protecting his family if she ever tried anything that threatened them again.

After this, life started to settle but Emma was restless, the young Prince Henry was having the time of his life with all the magical and fantastical things going on to keep him entertained and Snow kept up her role as teacher, insisting that his status was not an excuse to not learn. Emma had exhausted the weapons and horse master and now she was bored.

Dressing in her riding leathers and attaching her thick cloak around her shoulders she saddled her horse and set out for however long. She had informed all the relevant people regarding her exploration of the lands and with Henry's 'have fun' and Snow's 'be careful' in her ear she set off to get away from everything and be alone with her thoughts.

She rode as far as normal and further still, night started to draw in and that was the only time that Emma thought that she should try and find some sort of shelter when she happened upon a clearing where a small cottage stood with smoke coming out of the chimney. Dismounting her horse, Emma walked to the door and knocked gently, opening it slowly there stood Regina, both women just stood in shock.

Regina recovered quicker than Emma and softly dipped her head, 'Your Majesty.' She murmured.

'What?' Emma stammered.

'Majesty.' Regina repeated, still with her head slightly downcast.

'Regina?' Emma questioned, 'is that you?'

'Forgotten me already, Miss Swan?' Regina answered fully straight with a small smile on her face.

'Never, you just surprised me.'

'Hmm, to what do I owe this pleasure? Regretting your discussion to save me?' glancing behind Emma, Regina was satisfied that she was alone.

'No,' Emma almost yelled. 'I've been out for, god I don't know how long, I saw the smoke and came to ask if I could stay. I didn't know it was you.'

Regina almost looked sad but pulled open the door and beckoned Emma in. 'So you didn't seek me out.' She mumbled. 'Well I can't go about denying my saviour and Royalty at that; you'd better come in then.'

Emma walked in and was surprised at what she found. The cottage may have looked small and meek from the outside, but it was anything but on the inside. It was spacious and was richly furnished with silks, mahogany and tapestries.

'This is wonderful.' Emma gasped.

'What did you expect, your highness,' Regina chuckled. 'Banished I may be but I'm still a Queen in every right.'

'Please don't call me that.' Emma pleaded.

Regina came closer and started to unbuckle the clasp of Emma's cloak. 'What?' she asked.

'Your highness, your majesty, all of that stuff. Not from you, please just Emma or Christ sake I'd even prefer Miss Swan.' Emma huffed.

Leading Emma to a large armchair Regina sat her down and knelt near her. 'Not enjoying the palace life much?'

'It's fine, it's just not me. I didn't grow up here, I'm not adapting, not like Henry.'

A sharp intake of breath across from her caused Emma to look up at the woman who had been helping her, obvious pain was written all over the brunettes face at the mention of her son. It did not matter what had happened Henry always will be her son. Lifting her hand to make Regina look at her Emma softly smiled. 'He misses you, you know.' She said. 'He's having the time of his life at the moment, but he misses you, he often talks about the little things that you did when he was younger. I don't think he fully understood what'd happen if all of this,' and with that she waved around herself, 'was true. He didn't realise that he'd lose his mother.'

'He'll never lose me.' Regina stated firmly.

'I know that.'

Standing up properly Regina walked to a cabinet and poured two large glasses of Apple cider. 'Here you go Miss Swan,' she smirked, 'drink up.'

The evening was spent with the two women talking, there was no animosity between the pair as Regina had both given up the fight and also knew that Emma really was her reason for living as nobody would have listened to Henry's sobs had the blonde not acted as her personal shield.

Emma explained how she was restless with the castle life and that even though nobody would force her to do anything they were all waiting until they believed enough time had passed before they started to bring out the eligible suitors. Regina took in the blonde's appearance of trousers and leather and laughed at the idea of some foppish prince trying to tame her.

'Oh no, we can't have that.' She laughed. 'You're much too handsome as this daring hunter to be trussed up in dresses and corsets.'

'You think I'm handsome?' Emma almost sulked.

'Dear, I think the term definitely fits the appearance. Although I must admit, this wild look is most becoming Miss Swan, I approve.'

'At least someone does.'

'Oh my dear, any man worth anything would know that you are beautiful regardless of your sense of dress. Like you said, you weren't brought up here; it's not what you're comfortable in.'

Emma let the fact that Regina had called her beautiful slide, 'I don't want a man.' She groaned.

'Well we're actually quite liberal here, despite what they tell you. I don't think anyone would mind if you wanted a Princess.' Regina stated matter-of-factly. It was true, as a realm they actually believed in true love over anything and that included gender.

'That's not exactly what I meant.'

'Oh and what exactly did you mean?' pressed the brunette.

'Genders not an issue with me, I'll be with who I'm with. I just don't see why I have to be married off so quickly.'

'I see.' Regina regarded this handsome brute sitting in her cottage, a lifetime ago they would have argued and fought over everything and anything. Right now she just got to admire her, Emma had resilience, determination and from past actions Regina knew first hand that she would put herself in danger to protect and do what she thought was right. She was fiercely loyal and had showered that on Regina who in her own mind believed herself to be undeserving. 'I never really thanked you.'

'What for?' Emma questioned.

'You saved me. I can only imagine what would have happened if you hadn't been there.'

'You've pissed off a lot of people but you didn't deserve to be slaughtered. I can't understand how quickly they resorted to acting like animals.'

'It's what is owed me.'

'Not really.' Emma sighed and sat on the edge of her seat, unbeknownst to her Regina did the same so that they were so much closer than before. 'Time stood for them, yes they didn't have their happy endings until the curse broke but they didn't waste anything, it was just different experiences.'

'Oh.' Regina started but was cut off by the blonde sat so close.

'I on the other hand, lived hell on earth when I was growing up.' Regina at this point looked so guilty that it hurt but never looked away from the piercing eyes that were staring directly into her. 'I was in so much pain, both mentally and physically; I was lost, unwanted and unloved. I had no purpose and no one noticed and cared. If anyone had the right to want you dead, it'd be me.'

This was it Regina thought, Emma may not have been looking for her earlier today but now that she was here and had time to think about things she was finally going to exact her revenge. There was nobody Regina thought who was more worthy and after Emma's little speech, she truly had a compelling argument.

'I want you to know something Miss Swan.' At the sound of her name Emma broke the stare, blinking a few times and cocking her head slightly to one side to indicate that she was listening. 'I am genuinely sorry for what I did to you. I'm ready for you now and I'm glad it's you.' A look of confusion briefly flashed across Emma's face followed by realisation.

'Oh god no!' She exclaimed. 'No, I'd never do that. God, Regina, is that what you think of me? I just wanted you to know that...' She gave an exasperated sigh and put her head in her hands. 'I wanted you to know that you didn't deserve anything like what they had planned for you. The only person who has any justification is me and you know why I don't do anything?' Emma raised her head out of her hands as Regina shook her head in reply. 'Nobody noticed me and I didn't matter. Until you, I mattered all the time to you. You took an interest in me, in your own way and the little world that you created became my home, with people who actually liked me and wanted me there.' Emma trailed off with a mumble, 'you kind of saved me.'

Regina did not know if it was because she had 'mellowed' during her time in Storybrooke and after the curse had broken or if it was just that Emma looked so pitiful after her little confession but she was soon knelt in front of the blonde, taking her face in her hands and brushing soft locks out of sad eyes. 'Now I don't know what to do or where I belong, if I belong. Everything is back to normal for everyone but I have no normal. What do I do? Tell me please, where do I belong?'

'Oh my dear, my brave and beautiful white knight. What did I do to you?'

'My Queen.' Emma mumbled, hanging her head in shame. 'I'm lost without you.'

Wrapping her arms around the lost hero, Regina just held her unsure of what to do; here was the saviour of her world miserable and alone. Wiping the tears that had started to fall and gently holding that beautiful face with the broken eyes Regina slowly brought her lips to Emma's forehead. 'I'm here my Princess.' Emma huffed at this name. 'My knight,' a kiss landed gently on the woman's nose. 'My hero,' she softly nuzzled Emma's check at this. Regina pulled back slightly to study Emma, the shinning eyes were just looking at her intently but there was no look of repulsion or shock. 'My saviour,' closing her eyes Regina brought her lips to Emma's and gently pressed them together for a moment before softly engaging in the kiss. Emma was still for a second then, with a sigh, responded with as much tenderness as if they were old lovers.

After some time the gentleness of the kiss turned into a vigour and passion that neither woman knew they possessed for each other. Pulling apart panting and with bruised lips both just gazed at each other.

'That was unexpected.' Emma stated.

'Was it?' Regina answered, noticing that Emma was moving from the chair to the floor where she had been kneeling. 'Seemed obvious to me.'

Smiling at this Emma stretched out on the thick rug in front of the fire and offered her hand, beckoning Regina closer. 'My Queen.'

Taking the hand and lying down beside her Regina gave Emma a questioning look. 'How come you can call me that but I can't mention that you're a Princess?'

Wrapping her arms around the brunette Emma pulled her so that she was slightly on top of her. 'You always have and always will be a Queen.'

Regina smiled at this 'And you will always be my knight in shining armour,' she breathed as she gave into the pull of Emma's lips.


	2. Chapter 2

They woke up the next morning on the hearth rug wrapped in each other's arms with Emma's cloak draped over them.

'Morning' Regina smiled at Emma. 'How are you today?' they had only spent the night holding each other and letting their lips and tongues explore one another's mouths and yet Regina felt like it was the most passionate night she had ever had. There was something about Emma, she was so tender and yet there was that vulnerability, why did she not see this before? She never had a problem looking at women as potential partners and she kicked herself thinking that if only she had not spent her time and efforts trying to separate Emma from the town, her home, and got to know her, then maybe, just maybe they could have been something more.

'Fine.' Emma replied, smiling at the Queen and stretching. 'I really need a shower or something though, work out the stiffness.'

'Well I can offer you a fresh water pond out back.' Regina answered. 'What?' She exclaimed after seeing Emma's raised eyebrow. 'This is a fairytale world don't you know, not all of us have the same commodities.' Pulling Emma to her feet Regina led her to the back of her cottage where there was the fresh water pond. Sinking to her knees Regina started to take off Emma's boots, not even questioning why she was doing this for the young woman. Rising to her feet she took hold of the shirt hem and brought it up other Emma's head, gasping slightly as she saw the scars that crisscrossed and marred Emma's delicate skin. 'Who did these?' she asked gently tracing the lines with her fingertips.

'Can't remember all of them,' came the answer, 'back in the bail bond days not everyone had qualms about scuffling with a woman.' When Regina's fingers ran over a particularly aggressive scar Emma winced as if it still hurt. 'Stabbed.' She stated and offered no explanation.

'I can fix them if you want.' Regina was still stroking them but was looking directly into Emma's eyes. 'I've got magic fingers you know.'

'I'm sure you do,' Emma chuckled, 'it doesn't matter though, I don't really mind them. They kind of remind me of my old life, who I was before everything.'

'You want to be reminded of that life?' Regina questioned.

'Hey don't pity me,' bit back Emma, pushing the brunette away from her. 'I knew nothing else, I made do. Not all of us were adopted by the town mayor you know.'

'Emma, I didn't mean anything like that.' Grabbing the buckle of Emma's trousers and pulling her close so that they were pressed together. 'I've never pitied you. Now let me take care of you.'

Regina pulled off the rest of Emma's clothing and quickly discarded of her own, taking the blonde's hand she led them both into the cool water. There were ledges along the edge and she sat Emma on one of these as she gently took down the hair ties letting the blonde locks cascade down Emma's shoulders.

'Why are you doing this?' questioned Emma as Regina was running her fingers through her hair and massaging her scalp with cool water.

'It's a mystery to me as well, my dear I just have this urge to look after you and a desire to please you.' Regina brought her lips to Emma's, 'Please don't stop me,' she whispered. 'I think you would truly break me if you did.'

'Never.' Emma groaned as she crashed her lips the rest of the distance, moving them against the willing brunette.

They stayed that way for a while just relishing in the closeness of each other. Both were truly baffled to why they were feeling the way they were, maybe this is what had been missing all that time they were in Storybrooke, maybe the fights were just a way to release all the pent up passion that both women obviously had. Regina pulled away from the kiss first only to brush her lips along the scars and ridges of Emma's shoulders and chest.

'Don't worry my broken warrior, you'll find peace soon.'

Sighing at the tenderness and running her fingers through the brunette's hair, Emma tilted her head to one side slightly giving Regina full access to the expanse of her throat, it was not lost on the blonde that being naked with her neck exposed did not make her feel vulnerable or uneasy for the longest time in her memory.

The women were lost in each other and their exploration of lips and skin to notice that a dove had landed on the edge of the pond. It was not until it had started chirping insistently that the blonde cracked an eye open to see what was disturbing her well earned bliss. Groaning she reluctantly pulled away from Regina, much to the brunette's dismay.

'What is it dear?'

'The dove, it's one of Snow's messengers.'

This answer gave Regina all the more reason to want to throw something at the thing that had taken Emma's concentration away from her.

'So?' she questioned, nuzzling at Emma's throat.

'You don't understand, if it goes back it'll sing that I've been found. If I don't return soon after they'll follow it back here.'

'Ah, and you don't want them to see me?' Regina stated abruptly.

Emma stopped Regina from moving completely away from her and held her face gently in her hands looking directly into her eyes. 'Something like that but not for the reasoning that you think, I like being here and it's nice to have something that's just...' Emma huffed with frustration, 'I don't know how to say this without sounding like a jerk. I like having something in this world that's sort of, mine. I don't want them to find you out for your own safety as well, you know. What if they think that you've got some magical hold on me? They could hurt you, or worse.'

'Ever my knight in shining armour.' Smiled Regina, leaning in for another kiss.

'You haven't have you?' Emma questioned after pulling away from the kiss. 'You haven't got magic on me?'

'What do you believe, my dear?' Regina whispered whilst resting her head on Emma's shoulder.

It was answered with a kiss that captivated both women, this isn't magic Emma thought to herself as she felt Regina's tongue slide in her mouth, this is the one crazy thing that I actually want to be doing. Both were too wrapped up in each other to notice the dove flying away to its mistress, on its way to sing them to the whereabouts of the lost Princess.

It was late afternoon when Regina lent in to kiss Emma one more time relishing in the taste of the blonde's tongue as it languidly stroked against hers. Threading her fingers through the golden locks and groaning softly as she pulled the other woman on top of her still naked body. They had clambered out of the pool long ago, gathering their clothes on the way, Emma had every intention to dress and set out back to the castle. Once inside Regina's cottage Emma noticed how the brunette's body had glistened with the water running off her and just had to taste those sweet, red lips one more time. That was how they ended still naked, pressed against each other on the hearth rug they had shared the night before.

'Do you have to go?' she breathed.

Emma moved a whisper away from the lips that held her captive so that she was still slightly brushing them with her own when she spoke. 'You know I do.' The reply was brief as she went back to kissing the naked woman beneath her. It was short lived though as Emma pushed herself off of Regina and started to look for her clothes that had been haphazardly thrown around the cottage. Regina sighing turned on her side to get the full magnificence of Emma Swan, her muscles were perfectly toned and she just exuded strength and honour, something that made Regina's breath stop.

Emma was in the process of pulling on her boots and leather jerkin, Regina loved the rugged look on the woman and even though she hated the idea of Emma getting dressed and leaving her she loved watching the finished article almost as much as when she was naked.

Once she was dressed Regina finally rose, wrapping a blanket around her and handed Emma the cloak that they had shared that night.

'Will you come again?' Regina asked, hating how needy her voice sounded at that moment.

Smiling, Emma cupped her check in her hand and gently ran her thumb across the soft skin. 'You couldn't keep me away in Storybrooke, what on earth makes you think that you'd have better luck here?' Emma brought her lips to Regina's one more time before she made her way to the door. 'I've got to go now or they'll soon be here.' Stepping outside she whistled for her horse, swinging herself upon her stallion, she took one last look at Regina. 'Until next time my Queen.' With a wink she spurred her horse onwards and galloped out of the clearing.

Standing at the doorway Regina pulled the blanket closer around her as she watched Emma leave, feeling the emptiness suddenly at the lack of the blonde who had invaded her senses so completely. 'Until next time, my knight, I will see you saved.'


	3. Chapter 3

Emma charged through the forest zigzagging her way away from Regina's cottage, no way was she leaving anything to chance. She had been riding for what seemed like hours and Hans, her stallion named after Hans Christian Anderson, had started to slow down, believing that she had placed enough distance between herself and her queen she slowed her eager steed to a gentle canter.

It was then that she came upon the armed guard that had been sent to fetch her; they were in full armour and looked like they were on the road to battle.

'I take it you're looking for me?' Emma drawled out, addressing nobody in particular.

One of the armoured men spurred his horse forward and flanked Emma's side. 'My Princess, we've been sent to fetch you immediately and bring you safely back to the castle.'

'I see,' Emma said, looking past him to count an additional eight guards. 'Were you expecting company or are all of you for me?'

'We are for you.' The guard answered immediately.

'Well how can I refuse? Lead on.' With that she jolted Hans forward and settled into a quick pace. The guard she had been speaking to situated himself in front of her and she had four on each side. 'Making sure that I come quietly.' She murmured to herself.

It only took a few hours ride until she was trotting up to the forecourt of the castle, as soon as she dismounted and handed Hans' reins over to the stable boy then she was engulfed by Snow White.

'Emma,' she cried with an urgency that had the blonde worried. 'I'm so glad that you're finally back.'

'Where's Henry, is he alright?'

'Henry?' realisation spread across the other woman's face. 'Oh god, I'm so sorry. Henry's fine, he's out at the moment with James, having a boy's day.'

'Jesus, you almost gave me a heart attack.'

'Sorry,' Snow mumbled, apologetically.

'Well, what's the big commotion then?' Emma asked irritably.

'Oh Emma it's so exciting, the Prince of Summerlands is coming here tonight.'

'So?'

'He's asked for an audience with you.' Snow was so giddy that she was actually jumping up and down on the balls of her feet. Emma had heard enough and stalked off into the castle, heading for her chambers for some peace. 'Emma isn't that wonderful?' Snow twittered behind her as she struggled to keep up with Emma's long strides. 'I hear he's very handsome and he's ridden for days just to see you.'

'I fail to see why I should care.' Emma grumbled.

'Oh Emma don't say that. He could just be what you're looking for.'

Emma turned abruptly with a snarl on her face. 'What I'm looking for? I think what you mean to say is what you're looking for as it's painfully obvious that what I want has nothing to do with this.' With that Emma flung herself into her chamber and slammed the door, only to have it pushed open with an angered and distressed Snow White following her in.

'Emma, where has this come from? Of course what you want is all that I care for.'

'Then stop trying to whore me out to strengthen your Kingdom.' The sound of the slap echoed through the chamber as Snow flung her hand over her mouth in horror that she had struck the other woman, her daughter.

'Emma, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, it's just that I can't believe you can say that, even think it.'

'Why not?' Emma replied. 'It's all true. You haven't heard a word of what I've been saying all the time you mention some god awful Prince who wants me and 'oh, wouldn't it be a great thing for the kingdom,' well I don't want any part of this.'

'What has happened to you Emma? What's really the problem, you never talk to me anymore, and we used to be so close'

'You used to be my roommate, the woman I gave advice to regarding one night stands and illicit affairs with her boyfriend.'

'Husband.' Snow interjected.

'He wasn't there. Back home was different, we were different. I wasn't flung into marriage proposals and I still had freewill' Emma ran her hand through her hair dejectedly, she had been happy a few hours ago, wrapped in Regina's arms, now she was fighting with someone who used to be her best friend. 'Look, I don't want to fight or hurt you. It isn't your fault that this isn't who I am; all of this fairytale crap is suffocating me.'

'It does hurt, you know. It hurts that I had you living with me all that time and I had no knowledge that you were mine, a mother should know and I didn't. It hurts me that you had such a hard childhood and there were so many things that you didn't get to do. But now that you're back where you belong I'm going to make sure that you have every help and support that you'll need when ruling the kingdom.'

'It's not who I am, you said it yourself, I wasn't raised to think and act like a ruler, a fairytale one at that.'

'You haven't given 'who you are' a real chance. I get it Emma, I really do, you're confused, but that doesn't mean that you can't try and be the Princess that you are.'

'I'm not a Princess.' Emma yelled.

'Yes you are.' Snow replied gently. 'You are the daughter of the ruling sovereigns, no matter how long it took to find you; you are the heir to the throne.' Snow reached up and softly stroked Emma's cheek. 'Even if you don't want to marry any of these men, you might find a powerful ally, which in itself is something always needed and very valuable.'

'Fine,' Emma relented. 'What do you want me to wear? And you can forget about whatever ridiculous dress you're thinking of.'

Snow smiled at this, 'Well, I'm sure the dressmaker can fashion you something equally regal in your own sense of style. I draw the line at the red leather jacket though.'

'Shame, I miss that old thing.' Emma grumbled as Snow chatted aimlessly about some far off land.

The evening festivities were about to begin, starting with the royal family formally greeting the visiting Prince. Emma was sat between James and Snow, her green silken tunic glittering with gold thread and trim as did the emeralds that had been weaved through her hair. Henry was sat next to James chatting madly about the Griffin that they had seen earlier, looking every inch the little royal that he was in velvet and silk. Silence descended upon the court as the Prince of Summerlands made his grand entrance, all four rose to their feet in greeting.

'Your highness.' James said as he gave a small bow of acknowledgement. 'May I present my wife, daughter and grandson.'

The Prince dipped low to the ground; upon rising he locked eyes with Emma, wrinkling his eyes in confusion. 'Princess?'

'Yes.' Emma answered wearily.

The Prince's look was quickly wiped from his face as he shone with what Emma saw as a smarmy grin. 'Forgive me; I was not expecting you to be in such attire.'

'Really, and what, pray tell, would be more suitable in your eyes?' James smirked at the sarcasm that was dripping off Emma's voice, but the Prince was completely unaware, believing that Emma was succumbing to his charm. 'Well, somebody as lovely and radiant as you should not hide themselves in cumbersome clothing such as trousers and a tunic. You should be free in a soft gown; you almost look like you've been gallivanting all day like some uncouth man.' He started to laugh at his own little joke, quickly stopping when he saw Emma's brow rise. 'Oh Princess, you haven't? Well that will definitely have to change.'

'What will have to change, your highness?' She pointedly asked.

'Your behaviour and I would like us to be on more personal terms.'

'Very well,' Emma replied, flinging herself onto her chair. 'What's your name?'

'It's Hans,' stammered the Prince. 'However that wasn't what I was referring to.'

'Oh, and what were you referring to?'

'Well, for you to call me my lord, obviously.' The Prince did not notice James tightening his grip on the arm of his throne or Snow's look of horror. He did however take note of the look of disgust radiating off Emma.

'Nobody is my master or my lord.' Emma gritted, rising from her seat she started to make her way out of the hall. 'My horse is also named Hans and I much prefer his company at the moment. I offer you my wishes of a safe journey as you leave the Kingdom tonight. Goodbye.' With that she left with her head held high and all eyes upon her.

Emma was in the stables softly murmuring to Hans as she rubbed him down after the hard day's ride she had subjected him to. Suddenly there was a flash of pain coursing across her back, gasping she turned to face the Prince with a ridding crop in his hand and a smirk on his face.

'You'll do well do mind your manners, Princess.' He sneered and prepared for another blow. 'You made me look a fool back there.'

'You managed that all by yourself.' Emma bit, she managed to grab his arm as he attempted to hit her again.

'By god I'll tame you until you break and beg to call me your lord.' He ripped his arm out of Emma's grasp and was about to strike her again when he felt the cold tip of Emma's dagger at his throat.

'You're going to leave now,' she stated simply. 'I won't have our lands at war with one another, but let me make this clear, if I ever see you again, I will kill you, no matter what the consequences are.' She pressed the dagger into his throat some more, cutting the skin and making him bleed. The Prince slowly backed away from the steel tip, with a fling of his cloak he stalked off calling for his carriage.

'This isn't over, Princess.' He called out at her as he stepped into the waiting cabin.

Sighing Emma made sure that Hans was bedded for the night and made her way to her chamber; normally she would have stopped off to see Henry but she knew that questions would have been raised about her blooded back.

Locking her chamber door and pulling off her shirt she stood with her back to the full length mirror. Her pale skin was slashed diagonally from her right shoulder down, the crimson blood dripped down in small rivulets and the surrounding area was red and swollen. Stretching, she flung herself, front first, onto her bed, keeping her back exposed to let some air get to it. 'Oh Regina,' she murmured, sleepily, 'I wish you were here.' She quickly fell asleep, oblivious to the soft, violet mist that was billowing out of her mirror. It swirled and rolled, caressing the tender skin of her back until the harsh redness vanished to be replaced by a fine, pale scar. The mist continued to coil around Emma's sleeping form, almost lovingly, until it suddenly turned deathly black and shot out of the window, heading towards the enchanted forest and on the trail of a retreating carriage.


	4. Chapter 4

Hans was sulking in the corner of his carriage.

'So that didn't go as you expected.' A smoky female voice spoke, dripping with amusement. Hans peered into the darkness and could not find the owner of the voice.

'No.' He stated.

'You were warned that she wasn't like any peasant.' Hans snorted at this but the voice continued. 'She is an independent and fiery young woman; one that does not become awed at your wealth, status, or blatant cockiness. You should have tread carefully and spoke to her with respect.'

'Something that she does not deserve.' Hans raved. 'That woman should know her place regardless of her upbringing. I mean, does she not know who I am?'

'Be patient. You will have her in time.' The voice smoothed.

'Yes,' he gritted. 'I will have her and I will break her, make no mistake.'

With that he settled into the corner and prepared for the long journey back to his realm. Suddenly his carriage started to shake violently, fiery pillars rained down upon the surrounding guards and the top of his cabin was ripped open by a brutal storm of black, swirling and spitting fire and lightning at the Prince.

'What did you do?' The voice yelled at him as black mist circled and menaced.

'Nothing.' He screamed, his breath catching in his throat as if he was being strangled. He was suddenly lifted from his seat and violently flung through the air.

'The girl is protected.' The voice shrieked. 'You never told me that she had magical protection.'

'I didn't know.' Hans choked out as he was shook back and forth as if he was of no weight at all. A reddish smoke appeared from where the voice had been located and started to unfold itself around Hans' body as protection. The red was not as strong but it could form at least some form of barrier meaning that the black could no longer kill him but it could definitely hurt. Hans screamed in agony as deep slash marks started to appear all over his body as if he was being repeatedly whipped, his blood pored and even though he longed to fall into a state of unconsciousness he was being kept awake, so that he could feel every single blow.

'You fool, you bloody fool.' The red smoke echoed. 'Now it becomes more complicated.' Sensing its defeat it started to evaporate, suddenly Hans' bleeding and whimpering body vanished. The black mist coiled and billowed, bubbling and seething with rage, slowly turning back to its original violet, it disappeared.

The next morning Emma woke feeling a lot less sore than she anticipated, skulking down to the dining room she decided to see if she could join her family for breakfast.

'Emma,' Snow called to her. 'We didn't think you'd be joining us.'

'Yeah, sorry I slept in.'

'Oh that's all right. It was quite a night wasn't it.' It was more of a statement than a question.

'Oh yeah, fun and frolics to be had all around.' Emma replied.

'Well, the Prince wasn't exactly what I expected him to be.' Snow admitted.

'Really dear?' James cut in. 'I'd always heard that he was a pompous, good for nothing...' Emma coughed and raised her brow to indicate towards Henry. James settled for a moment, 'I'm just glad that you sent him on his way. I would have done it myself, but you handled him perfectly.'

Emma stretched her back out a little, remembering exactly how she had to deal with him. 'I've known worse, I guess he's just not used to anyone rejecting him.'

'Don't worry,' Snow babbled, 'they're not all like him. Anyway, we've got the Ball coming soon; it'll be filled with everyone who is anyone. I'm sure there's bound to be someone you like there.'

This caught Henry's attention, 'Ball, what Ball?'

'The Yule Ball, it's a magical affair and it's masked as well.' Snow explained.

'When she say's masked she means it,' James put in. 'Nobody is allowed to reveal themselves, unless they have been truly recognised. It's a perfect way to mix and get to know people, without any of the worry or falseness of court.'

'A perfect way to hide.' Emma murmured.

'Cool,' Henry exclaimed. 'Can I help?'

'Maybe later,' Snow replied, affectionately. 'But Emma is going to start with me today and the invitations.'

'Why do I have to?'

'It'll do you some good to know about this part of ruling, entertaining and whatnot.'

'But Henry wanted...'

'Henry has lessons today; he can help when he's finished.' Snow's voice had an air of finality about it so Emma sulkily accepted. She was looking into her teacup, trying to get lost in it when she noticed that the liquid was swirling, slowly wording started to appear.

_Be in your chamber in 10 minutes._

_R_

To say she was shocked would be an understatement, but Emma was desperate to see or hear from Regina, they had only been apart for a day and she already missed her more than she could imagine.

'Okay, well party stuff to attend to today. Yep, I'll be there, just let me go do something for a bit first. I'll be back as soon as possible, just got to...go.' With that Emma left her astonished family at the table as she raced off in the direction of her chamber.

'What's got into her?' Snow questioned.

'Woman's stuff?' Henry answered, still eating his breakfast.

'At least she didn't head for the door.' James pointed out, his hand on top of his wife's.

'One comfort, I suppose.' Snow mumbled, as she finished her meal.

Emma was pacing her room like a cat on the prowl, she had no idea how Regina would be able to get in the castle, but she would be waiting for her if she did. She didn't notice the soft violet mist coming from her full length mirror, until it was wrapping itself around her. Turning quickly in surprise, Emma came face to face with Regina's image behind her glass.

'Hello, my knight.' Regina was smiling; Emma moved towards the glass and ran the tips of her fingers down the image.

'Hi,' came the reply. 'How are you doing this?'

'Oh, my dear, you know that mirrors are my thing. Even the wildly inaccurate stories about me back in your world managed to get that bit right.'

'Can you show yourself to anyone?'

'I can and I can't.' Emma cocked her brow at this. 'The owner or occupant has to want to see me for me to appear. However, I am able to observe anything.'

'Anything?' Emma smirked at this and moved even closer to the glass so that she was almost pressed against it. 'Well that could be a little pervy for you and full of possibilities for me.'

'Emma.' Regina growled. 'You have no idea how much I want...' She trailed off not knowing quite what to say.

'I want it too.' Emma whispered. 'I'm going to find a way to get out, so I can see you again soon. It's just that right now I've been press-ganged into helping organise some sort of ball.'

'Ah, the Yule Ball, how fun.' Regina laughed.

'Yeah, apparently I have to be there with bells and whistles on.'

'Oh really, and where would you place these objects about yourself?'

'Well, that's for me to know and you to find out.' Emma challenged.

'Am I invited?' Regina asked.

'Gatecrash.'

'Oh my darling, you have a lot to learn about this world. It's a magical Ball, which means that nobody without the invite will be able to attend.'

'Then you're invited to everything and anything you want.'

'Really, everything and anything?' Regina whispered. 'Be careful with your words, my knight, I just might take you up on the offer.'

Emma looked straight into Regina's eyes, 'I wish you would.'

The two women had just been looking at each other in silence, enjoying the closeness when a knock at Emma's door broke the peace.

'Emma, are you ready?' Snow's voice caused a growl from Regina.

'That woman is always disturbing us.'

Emma nodded in agreement, 'will you come to me tonight?' She asked.

'If you want me to.'

'I do, until then.' Emma placed a kiss on the glass, where Regina's mouth was. Then turning she left the room without another glance.

The day had been tedious and dull for Emma, she had played her part magnificently though as Snow prattled off with facts and figures about the nobility and ruling class of the surrounding realms and Emma had asked all the appropriate questions to appease the other woman.

James and Henry had joined them later in the day after Henry had finished his riding lesson and soon Snow was calling it a day and praising Emma for her attentiveness for the day.

'I was thinking of going riding tomorrow,' Emma stated once they had finished dinner.

'Do you want someone to go with you?' James asked.

'No, but if I'm going to have to hold my own at these functions, I might as well know as much of our land as possible. I'd like to explore it some more and see it for myself, an armed guard would just ruin the uniqueness of it.' Emma smiled at Snow. 'Besides, if I'm needed, you can always just send the dove.'

Snow thought about it for a moment. 'I think that's a wonderful idea, it's good to see you taking an interest. I'll have the servants pack you some things and have the armourer sharpen your sword. You never can be too careful.'

'Brilliant,' Emma beamed. 'Just promise me one thing though.'

'What's that?

'Don't call me back if that Prince comes back.' Emma chuckled for Snow's benefit but looked James in the eye and he could see that she was deadly serious.

'I don't think you have to worry about him.' He replied.

Emma spent the rest of the evening with her family around the fire just talking and swapping stories, she was eager to get to bed but did not want to show it; finally she announced that she had to go to sleep as she wanted to set out early in the morning. Taking Henry to his bedchamber she tucked him in with the promise that she would take him out soon but only when she knew as much of this land as possible so that she could keep him safe.

Emma bid everyone good night, locking her door and drawing the drapes closed she faced her mirror.

'Are you there, my queen?' she called.

'Yes, my dear, I'm here.' Regina appeared before her, in a soft night shift.

'I'm coming to see you tomorrow.'

'You will be careful. There are lots of nasty things that lurk in the forest.' Regina warned.

'There are lots of nasty things that can lurk in a castle too,' Emma answered quickly.

'And I'll keep you safe from them all.' The two women smiled at each other. Emma slowly started to undo her tunic and slipped it from her shoulders, reaching around her back she undid her bra and threw that to the floor as well. 'Emma,' Regina gasped. 'What are you doing?'

'What does it look like, my queen?' Regina just gulped as Emma removed her boots, trousers and underwear until she was stood before her mirror naked. 'You said that you can observe anything?' Regina nodded at the question. 'Then observe this.'

Emma started to run her fingers from the hollow of her throat down to the valley of her breasts, slowly she dragged her nails to the left leaving little red marks as she scrapped her skin until she reached her nipple. Circling it slowly she started to rub and tease at it as she brought her other hand to play with her right nipple. She moved to her bed and sat down, head thrown back in a small moan. 'I love this,' she gasped. 'I have such sensitive nipples, I love them being played with. It really gets me turned on.'

Regina gave a strangled noise as acknowledgement as she watched the blonde beauty tug and tease at her nipples. 'Emma.' She groaned. 'I want...'

'What do you want?' Emma asked. Her hands having left her nipples, one behind her for support the other making its way down her toned abdomen. 'Do you want me to touch myself?' Her fingers started to dance through her curls. 'Or do you want me to stop?'

'No.' Regina almost shouted, her breath ragged. 'Don't stop, never stop.'

Emma smiled at this and started to run her fingers up and down her hot, wet slit. 'God, I'm so wet for you Regina, you should feel how much I want you.' Her finger swirled around her clit a few times before she plunged two fingers into her molten core. 'I'm so open and ready for you,' she moaned. 'Ready for you to take me and make me yours.' Emma's fingers started to move in and out of her, twisting and curling causing the blonde to moan and gasp. Regina had her hand pressed to the inside of the glass as she was panting, not daring to take her eyes off Emma and the way she was thrusting her hand in and out with such pace and rhythm 'Regina, oh god Regina, I want you so...' Emma's body tensed as her orgasm over took her body. With a gasp and a sigh the blonde fell back onto her bed and slowly pulled her fingers out of herself. Sitting up she looked at the woman in the mirror who was gasping for breath and red in the face. Keeping eye contact she placed one of the fingers in her mouth to suck of her juices, and then on shaky legs she made her way to the mirror rubbing the other finger across the glass. 'Want a taste?' she smirked at the breathless Regina.

'I will have you Miss Swan.' Regina promised, as Emma crawled into bed.

'I'm counting on it,' Emma smiled, blowing a kiss at the brunette in the mirror, 'until tomorrow, my queen.'

'Until tomorrow.' Regina said as she disappeared from the mirror, both frustrated and excited of what may come. 'Oh, my dear, you have absolutely no idea of what I'm going to do to you.' Smiling she watched the slumbering form of the blonde woman who had brought her so much joy in such a short amount of time.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma woke up early the next day, flinging on her clothes she raced down to the stables to see her stallion. She started to saddle Hans up, not bothering to wake the stable boy, buckling on her sword she threw herself onto the horse and spurred him on. She had to see Regina, her night had been filled with fevered dreams where she had both taken the brunette in all ways possible and had been pleasured in return.

Emma was about twenty minutes away from Regina's cottage when she noticed that there was a large shape flanking her a little distance away. Pushing Hans to ride faster she broke through the clearing with a loud crash, she could see Regina coming out of her cottage and noticed the look of shock to see Emma thundering towards her. It was only when she was getting nearer could she see the thing that had been chasing her as it powered through the undergrowth. It was the size of a wolf but with the stockiness of a lion, its muscles were straining as its legs were relentless. Emma thought that it was going to go after the horse's legs but its course changed and charged directly towards Regina, who to Emma's astonishment was just standing still, frozen. Emma sped Hans up and launched herself out of the saddle to tackle the beast; rolling over with it she narrowly missed its snapping jaws. Breaking free of her grasp it started again to charge towards Regina, who was still just standing there.

'Regina,' Emma screamed, 'for god's sake move.' Emma dragging herself to her feet and drawing her sword, she flung herself on top of the beast and started to madly cut and stab down. The beast twisted into an unnatural turn and sank its teeth into Emma's upper arm, causing Emma to yell in pain and drop her blade. She started to pound its muscular body with her fist as it tried to tear another piece out of her, blindly reaching to the ground Emma found her sword, and grasping at the handle she stabbed upwards and managed to thrust it into the beast's neck. Twitching and grunting it finally released its jaws, only to howl before Emma brought her sword down again, silencing it forever. Panting Emma made her way to Regina, who was slowly starting to look like she could move. 'Regina, what happened are you okay?'

A mist appeared to lift from Regina's eyes, blinking she assessed the scene in front of her; Emma was leaning to one side, gripping onto her shoulder as blood poured from the torn wound. 'God, Emma.' She exclaimed, running towards her champion, placing her hands over the mangled flesh, where the teeth had torn and bit, she looked gently at the blonde, who was watching her intensely. 'This is going to feel strange and may hurt, but know that I am looking after you and would never intentionally hurt you.' Emma smiled; leaning in to brush her lips against the brunette's she lifted her good arm and stroked her cheek.

'I know that; do what you have to do.'

Regina's hands started to glow and turn a pinkish-blue as Emma's shoulder throbbed and burned, knitting together again and rebuilding the torn muscle and tissue. Emma started to feel the pain but bit her lip to stop any sound coming out, the look of pure concentration on Regina's face was mesmerising and soon Emma forgot all about the pain in her shoulder. Soon it was over and Regina was looking intently into Emma's eyes, 'you'll never stop saving me will you.' It was not a question; Emma shook her head with a smile on her face as Regina grasped at her, pulling her close so that she could wrap her arms around her wounded warrior and bring her lips to brush gently against the blonde's. 'I don't know what I'd do without you.' She murmured, before kissing Emma again, teasing her with her tongue.

'What happened to you?' Emma asked when they pulled apart. Regina took her hand and led her back to the beast.

'This is what's known as a Magic Seeker. It's a hybrid of mystical energy, created solely for the purpose to seek out a magical being. Once it has, the being is both physically and mystically paralysed so that they cannot fight when they are being devoured.'

'It was created for you?' Emma asked as she deliberately placed herself between the creature and Regina.

'I imagine it was. Somebody with power wants me out of the way.' Regina passed her arm over the beast and it vanished, bending to pick up Emma's sword she noticed that the blonde was still looking pale 'Come inside, my sweet.'

Once inside the cottage, Regina gently took off Emma's riding jacket and blood soaked shirt and lovingly washed the swollen and tender flesh.

'There now,' Regina said softly. 'You just need to rest a while and then you'll be fine.'

'I'm alright.' Emma started to stretch and ease out the tension in her limbs. 'I'm more worried about you. Is someone trying to hurt you?'

'My darling considering what I've done, are you surprised? Don't worry yourself, the Magic Seeker takes a lot of time and power to control, whoever it belonged to would have exhausted themselves and there won't be another, to unpredictable. Now, what about you? Are you going to tell me what exactly happened the other night with the Prince?'

Emma was a little surprised at this; if she was honest she had forgotten. She had no doubt that Regina would know about the incident and when she woke up with all trace of the whipping vanished she had a suspicion that her Queen had something to do with it. 'I think you already know.'

'I do and let me tell you, I tried to seek him out,' she brought Emma closer to her. 'I'll never let anybody hurt you and if it hadn't been for some unforeseen difficulties I would have killed him for what he did to you. However, it seems that the Prince of Summerlands has a magical protector, someone who has a little power, enough to stop a kill, but not enough to stop a painful lesson being learnt.' She grinned at this little memory but quickly reined it back. It was too much of a coincidence that Emma had been attacked and a Magic Seeker had been raised and sent after her. 'Please be careful, he wants something and he wants it bad enough to align himself with magic. I'll always protect you Emma, but sometimes I can't always be around.'

'Hey, it's alright. I can look after myself, but I love the fact that you tried'

'I would have succeeded, if it hadn't been for that damned protector.' Regina grumbled.

Emma loved this protective nature of Regina's cupping her face Emma started to gently stroke the other woman's cheek, slowly she brought her lips to Regina's and started a slow, sensual kiss, the two women started to get lost in the kiss as Emma started to unbutton Regina's gown. Letting it slide off the brunette's shoulders as Emma continued her way down the column of her neck and softly bit into Regina's flesh.

'Bedroom, now.' Regina gasped as she clung to Emma's hair, keeping the blonde pressed to her. They made their way, clumsily, to a richly decorated room, shedding the rest of their clothes on the way. Emma laid Regina gently down and looked deeply into her eyes.

'Are you sure this is what you want?' she asked nervously.

Regina lent up to kiss the blonde again, 'some part of me has always wanted this.' She murmured as she let herself get lost in the woman who was hovering above her.

That was all Emma needed to hear, leaning back down she captured Regina's lips, teasing her tongue out to dance with Emma's. She broke the kiss and started to make her way down her Queen's neck, stopping at the exposed collarbone to place gentle nips along the skin. Regina started to gasp and whine at this causing Emma to smirk as she continued her way down to Regina's breasts. Upon reaching her destination Emma pulled back slightly, casting a glance to the panting brunette, who had her bottom lip between her teeth as she waited in anticipation, Emma gave a tentative lick to a nipple, at the groan of response she covered the sensitive bud with her lips and started to suck, using the tip of her tongue to tease and draw out the pleasure.

'Oh god Emma.' Regina moaned as the blonde gave the nipple a small bite before moving onto the other to continue her slow, sweet torture. Emma started to nip and kiss her way down the rest of Regina's burning body, settling between her legs she started to kiss and lick the brunette's inner thighs, alternating from one to the other. She could smell Regina's desire and it only drove her to continue her teasing, making sure that her tongue just reached the edge of where it was wanted the most, only to bring it back down to start the trail of kisses again.

'Emma, I swear to all things, that if you don't stop teasing me soon, you'll find out why I'm labelled evil!'

Smirking, Emma made her way back up Regina's body; Regina instinctively opened her legs so Emma could settle between them. Pausing for a moment, Emma then ground down onto the eager brunette causing both women to groan at the sensation of their molten centres rubbing against each other.

'God yes.' Regina exclaimed, wrapping her legs around her knight's waist, making sure that they continued with the delicious friction. Emma started to move her hips, allowing the pleasure to bubble up inside the other woman, who was now clinging desperately to the blonde. Carefully she removed herself from the intimate embrace, receiving a death glare in the process, as she slipped her hand between the two of them and started to run her fingers through Regina's slick heat.

'You're so wet.'

'It's all for you, my sweet.' Emma ran her fingers a few times up and down, just relishing in the abundance of wetness that she had created, then, taking her fingertips, she circled the hardness of Regina's clit, lightly putting pressure on the bundle of nerves. Regina was moaning at every touch and caress, giving Emma the confidence to continue her exploration. 'Emma, please. I need you inside. God, I want to feel you inside of me.' That's all Emma needed, she softly pinched at Regina's clit as her fingers went further south, with a gentleness that even she did not know she had, she slid two fingers into Regina. Both women gasped at the sensation, for Emma it was like nothing she had ever felt before as she was enveloped in the warmth of Regina. For Regina, it was a mixture of pure pleasure as well as comfort, 'This is where you belong,' she moaned, 'oh my knight, why did you take so long to get here?'

Regina's words turned into small breaths of pleasure, as Emma worked her fingers in and out, curling and thrusting, picking up the pace as well as adding a third finger, filling Regina up completely. Emma had to have more, she needed the brunette wholly, keeping up the rhythm that she had set up she made her way between the panting woman's legs, licking her lips in anticipation she took the quivering clit between her lips and gently gave a suck. 'Don't stop.' Regina moaned. Emma had no intention of stopping, she thrust into the brunette, reaching as far as she could, curling her fingers to brush against the rough patch that caused her Queen to quiver and cry out as she sucked and licked at her clit.

Regina could not take the sensation overload much longer, she had Emma, with her hand buried deep inside her and her head between her legs, causing her so much pleasure that she could cry, she finally felt at home with someone enough to actually feel, the build up of fire started to bubble in the pit of her stomach as she lost all control and finally came screaming out Emma's name. Emma slowly pulled her fingers out of Regina, both instantly missing the contact, as she continued to gently lick up all of Regina's spilled juices. 'Darling, if you carry on like that, then I'm going to come again.' Regina murmured as she stroked Emma's hair.

'That would be a problem because..?'

'Well, I believe somebody said that I could have a taste.' Emma raised her brows at this. 'Come now, do you honestly think that I'd let you get away with what you did to me last night?' Both women smiled at this as Regina flipped them over and straddled Emma's waist. 'The things I did to myself last night, all because you fingered yourself in front of me, now I'm going to make my fantasies and dreams come true.' As Regina lent down to kiss Emma, she knew that they were in for an energetic and wild night and neither of them could wait.


	6. Chapter 6

Regina awoke from a peaceful slumber, keeping her eyes closed for a moment as she remembered all of what had happened during the night. She had had Emma writhing under her and she soon found out that nothing compared to the delicate sweetness of the blonde, however the main thing that struck Regina was the way that Emma had been with her, she had been tender and caring and Regina could safely say that the two women had spent the entire night making love, not fucking or even having sex, but making a real connection, it was something that she had always been searching for and had found it in the blonde. Stretching her arm out, needing to feel the other woman, she found an empty bed beside her, bolting upright suddenly she saw Emma stood, looking out of her window with just a blanket wrapped around her.

'Hey,' Emma said, with a smile. 'You okay?'

'I thought that you'd gone.'

'Now why would I do that?' Making her way back to bed Emma climbed in next to her brunette, wrapping her arms around the over woman to pull her in close. 'Why would I leave you? You're the only thing in this crazy world that makes sense to me.'

Sighing into the embrace, Regina settled with her head resting gently on Emma's chest, just listening to the soft thud of her heart. 'A lifetime of receiving the worst still leads me to make snap judgements.'

'I'll never let you down, my Queen. No matter what happens, I'll always find my way back to you.'

'You make it sound like you'll be taken away from me.' Regina said worryingly.

'You never know, when it comes out about us, I could be locked up in a convent or something.'

Regina gave a small laugh at this, 'oh my darling, we favour dungeons or towers in this world.' The smile quickly left Regina's face when she started to think about what danger Emma could be in if anyone found out about them, shifting slightly away from the blonde she shuddered at the thought. 'I can't have you hurt, my dear, it would truly be the end of me if any harm came upon you.'

'Don't worry about me,' Emma gently touched Regina's chin, turning the other woman's head to look at her fully. 'Just stop thinking about bring this to an end.' Regina looked at Emma slightly surprised at the intuitiveness of the blonde. 'It may come to surprise you, Regina, but our time in Storybrooke was not just some intense foreplay, I actually paid attention to you and contrary to your belief I can read your worried eyes like a book.'

'Hmm, intense foreplay?'

'Well that's what I'm calling it. We had way too many emotions involved for it to be about anything else. I wanted you, I want you still, and I see that now.'

The two just rested in comfortable silence, wrapped around each other and listening to the elements outside, it had started to rain and Emma felt at peace with Regina in her arms and the rain battering against the window.

'I definitely can't go back now, I saw your stabled area, and it looks like Hans has made his way to the stalls.' Emma shifted for a moment, stretching out her injured shoulder with a small groan.

'Darling, let me see.' Regina was up on her knees with her hands gently massaging the heeled wound.

'It's nothing, just a little sore.'

'Well that is something then isn't it? I won't have my...' she trailed off.

'Oh yes, your what?' Emma questioned with a grin.

'Mine, you're just mine.'

'Happily and devotedly yours.' Emma answered, kissing Regina softly on the tip of her nose. They lay back down together, limbs entangled as Emma ran her fingers up and down Regina's back soothingly. 'Am I living in your home?' Emma asked suddenly.

Regina looked at her questioningly, 'well I wouldn't exactly call this living, more like staying really.'

Emma started to laugh, 'no I mean the castle that I live in, is it yours? I remember the stories when I was little and let's face it; you are a Queen so you must have had a castle. Did we take it, or something?'

'No, that's yours. I still have my own, it's far away, and I wanted to stay close to Henry.' Looking up at Emma she nuzzled into the other woman's neck, softly murmuring, 'I need to be close to you.' Emma grinned at this and placed her lips to Regina's hair, 'I wouldn't have it any other way.'

'I still have my castle,' Regina started to explain. 'It's in a state of slumber, my army sleeps until I need them, as does my household. They're not really living, you see. They are simply a moulded army, think of them as my own version of the Terracotta Warriors, when I need them I instil them with a breath so that they can move and act like the army that I created, but nobody really dies as they are not technically alive. No emotions, worries or desires fuel my army, just my words, commands and wishes.'

'That's kind of brilliant, so you have an army at your constant disposal and you don't have to worry about their family or loved ones if they don't make it. How very humane of you'

'I have to admit that wasn't the reason why I created them in the first place, but now, yes it ultimately is a better situation that if ever my army was called forth, there would be no broken hearts over any of the losses. Have no fear though, if you ever need them, my service, army and subjects will be entirely at your disposal, to do with what you will, as I am, my sweet'

The two women lay content in each other's arms as Emma stroked up and down Regina's back, suddenly she leapt out of bed and ran to where her trousers had been flung. 'I can't believe I almost forgot.' Rummaging around in the pockets, she located what she was looking for and clambered back on the bed, straddling Regina's hips. 'Close your eyes.' When she was sure that the brunette was not looking she pulled the gold trimmed envelope from behind her back. 'Open them, my love.' Regina's breath caught slightly in her throat when she heard the term of endearment, upon opening her eyes she was faced with two things, the beautiful Emma, straddling her with a smile on her face and a look of pure adoration in her eyes and an envelope.

'Well, I'm not sure what you think that envelope can hold, but I have to say, seeing you naked and astride me will never get old and is all I could possibly want.'

Smiling, Emma leaned down, causing them both to gasp as their breasts and nipples grazed against each other, placing a kiss on Regina's lips, she nudged her with the corner of the envelope. 'This is your invitation; it cordially invites you to attend the Yule Ball at her Majesty, Princess Emma Swan's request.'

'Really?' Regina's eyes lit up, 'Well, in that case, I RSVP a resounding yes, although, I'd rather just attend the Princess and not some Ball.'

'Why wait?' Emma captured Regina's lips once more as she started to grind herself into brunette, creating a delicious friction, causing both to moan. 'God Regina, I just can't get enough of you.' Emma slid lower down, placing hot kisses along her way until she reached her destination.

Later that day, after they had sated their appetite for each other Emma watched Regina as she made them both tea, 'are you really going to come?' she asked excitedly.

'Of course, my darling; I can't have some Lord try and seduce you, now can I? Besides, its masquerade and I believe that I'll have the perfect costume. Nobody will know that it's me, except you. I'll be quite safe and I'll get to be with you.'

'Everyone thinks that this is the place where I'll find my Lord and Master.' Emma cringed at the words, casting her eyes down so that she could not see Regina's soft expression, Emma continued to mumble on. 'I just want you to know, that I've already found my Queen and nobody is going to change that. You're it for me and I'll gladly do anything to keep it that way.'

Smiling, Regina handed Emma her tea and sat down on her lap, wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck. 'If you're saying what I think you are, then I feel exactly the same way. I know we were at each other's throats when we were in Storybrooke and we've only been together for such a short time here, but I feel that I've been waiting for you my whole life. I love you Emma Swan, it makes no difference to me that you're the Princess and heir to the throne, you are the mother of my son, but more importantly you are my hero and nothing is going to change how I feel about you.'

'I love you too.' Emma whispered, looking deep into Regina's eyes.

Letting out the breath that she had been holding, Regina tucked some of Emma's blonde locks behind her ear. 'So, tell me my love, what will you be wearing on this magical night?'

'Well, you'll just have to wait and see.' Grinning at each other the two pairs of lips met in a sensual dance that sealed their declarations of love.

The two women finally admitted that Emma had to go back to the castle and prepare for the Ball; otherwise the grand event would never take place. After staying at the cottage with her love for another night, Emma reluctantly got dressed, into her magically mended clothes, with a promise to Regina that she would be safe and that they would talk and see each other in the mirror, Emma flung herself onto her saddle and galloped away.

The castle was in a state of happiness as they prepared for the festivities, Snow was pottering around, delighted when Emma had returned and started to discuss every detail with the household from foreign delicacies to decoration. In the evening she sat with her family and Henry curled up next to her, telling them all about her life before Storybrooke, although she did some serious editing as not to upset her parents or son. The only thing that she would not share was what she would be wearing to the Ball; Snow had made people aware that the Princess did not enjoy the usual dress that would be expected however with it being a masquerade, nobody would really mind. In no time at all it was the night of the Ball, everybody was attending, from Granny and Red to Nobles and Princes, as Emma watched the carriages approach there was only one person she cared about seeing and she was positive that her guest of honour had just arrived, taking one last look at herself in the mirror, she made her way to the hall.

The ball was a fantastical sight to behold, everyone was in stunning costumes and it truly was a masked event, it took a lot to work out who was who. Regina worked her way through the crowds after presenting her invitation; she was dressed in red and black all leather and silk. She had opted for full transformation and was wearing an outfit which would have been expected on one of the many noble gentlemen that were mulling around; her mask did not just cover her eyes but also swept down in a curve to cover half of her face as well.

'I knew it was you the moment I saw you.' A voice breathed behind her. Turning, Regina came face to face with a slender and elegant woman in a fitted evening gown which swept off her shoulders and down to the floor. The gown glimmered and shone and had an air of mystery about it, if you looked at it one way then it was brilliant white but when the wearer turned it shimmered and changed to deep midnight blue with a star like sheen radiating off it. The woman had blonde hair piled on top of her head with small diamonds decorating the twists and the mask covering her eyes was made of soft swan feathers. 'Do you get it?' the woman asked, giving a small twirl showing off her changing gown. 'I'm white night.'

'Emma,' Regina stammered, reaching out her fingers to gently touch the mask. 'You look stunning.' Regina was finding it difficult not to drool at the gorgeousness and elegance that stood before her.

'And you look incredible.' Emma took a step back to fully appreciate the outfit that Regina was wearing. The trousers and jacket were fitted to her perfectly and emphasised her body to perfection, Emma could see the swell of Regina's breast under the jacket and admiring the way the trousers clung to her thighs like a second skin. 'Oh my god,' Emma gasped taking a step closer. 'Are you packing?'

Regina gulped, now unsure of whether her idea of wearing the appendage was a good idea. 'I wanted my masquerade to be genuine.'

'You just wanted to be the aggressor tonight, didn't you?' Sliding her hands around Regina's neck Emma started to whisper in the brunette's ear. 'Plenty of nobles are here to try and woe me tonight. They look at me and they see a woman that they want to tame, they see an object to own and parade around. Why don't you take what's yours and own me for the night.' It wasn't a request it was a demand, one that had Regina whimpering especially when Emma started to grind herself on to what the brunette was 'packing'. 'Oh god, I want you so much, having all these people here trying to lay claim to me and I already know that I'm yours. I need you, I need your lips and fingers and tongue and this,' she grabbed Regina's appendage. 'I need all of you on me and inside of me right now.'

'Emma please,' Regina whined, 'Please, I have to have you.'

Grabbing Regina's willing hand Emma dragged her away from the ball and to her chamber, locking and barring the door she practically ran to the brunette, ripping off both their masks and crashed their lips together.

They both started to tear each other's clothes off as they were still attached by the lips, stopping suddenly Regina slammed Emma against the wall, fell to her knees and flung a leg over her shoulder, without wasting any time she plunged her tongue into the warm wetness of Emma, lapping up the abundant of juices and thrust her tongue into her molten centre. Moaning with want Emma soon started to shake with pleasure as her orgasm ripped through her, leaving her slumped against the wall, breathless with a grinning Regina still on her knees.

'I'm sorry my sweet. I just had to have you or I don't know what I would have done.'

'You have no idea what I'm going to do to you.' Emma growled. 'Now get your sexy ass on the bed now.' Regina scrambled to her feet and practically threw herself to the bed. Stalking towards her, Emma ran the tips of her fingers from her feet up to her thigh; leaning down to kiss the panting brunette she grabbed hold of the strap-on that Regina was still wearing and gave it a sharp pull ripping a gasp out of the other woman. Emma slowly straddled Regina and started to lower herself onto the appendage, groaning at the feel of being stretched by her lover. 'Oh god.' Emma gasped as she worked herself up and down Regina.

'That's it, my love.' Regina growled. 'Ride me, ride me hard.' The brunette was gripping Emma's hips helping her to grind harder. Emma reached down and grasped Regina by the shoulders, pulling the other woman up so that they were pressed against each other, chest to chest. She crashed her lips onto her lover and slid her tongue into the welcoming mouth.

'Fuck, Regina, take me, take what's yours and fuck me hard.' Emma groaned. Regina flipped them over so that Emma was on her back and continued to pound into her.

'Scream my name, Emma. Let everyone know who is making you feel like this.' The brunette picked up the pace, slamming hard into Emma, and rubbing against the blonde's g-spot with every thrust. Emma's moans became louder and louder until she started to shake with the force of her orgasm. 'That's it my love, come for me, come only for me.'

'You,' Emma panted, 'only you. Oh god Regina.' She screamed as she came so hard that she blacked out.

Emma woke only a few moments later to find that Regina had already taking off the strap-on, 'you are a Goddess.' She growled, crawling on all fours to the waiting brunette, she lay Regina down and started to nip her way from the shapely calves all the way up to the trembling thighs as she nibbled her way along the soft skin. When she reached the apex of the thighs she took one strong lick from Regina's quivering hole up to her hard clit. Regina's hand flew to the back of Emma's head, holding the blonde there as she continued to give long licks, bathing her clit with her tongue.

'Oh god, Emma.' Regina moaned.

Emma continued to lick, once, twice, then another, when she reached the pulsing bundle of nerves she started to swirl and circle her tongue around the nub, trapping it between her lips and gently sucking on it, causing Regina's hips to buck at the sensation. Running her tongue back down to Regina's hole she thrust her tongue inside, gathering as much sweet wetness that she could and happily lapping it up. 'Oh, Emma, I need you up here, my love. Please, I need you next to me.'

Emma obliged, replacing her exploring tongue with her nimble fingers and starting to softly stroke the other woman as she kissed her way up the trembling stomach until she reached Regina's lips, capturing them in a long, sensual kiss where both woman could taste their own essence on their lovers tongue. Slowly Emma slid three fingers into Regina, she was so wet that there was no resistance, and started to thrust them in and out. Pulling away from Regina's mouth, Emma stared down at the brunette, who was lost in a mist of pleasure, as she picked up her pace she started to feel a possession sweep over her body. 'Do you like this Regina? Do you like feeling me fill you up like this? God, it feels so good having you stretch around my fingers and spill your juices for me. It's all for me isn't it? I'm the only one who could make you this wet, make you feel this way.'

Regina met Emma's thrusts with vigour as she impaled herself on the pulsing fingers; there was nobody who had ever made her feel like this. 'Emma, I'm yours, do what you want with me.' She moaned as she started to feel her orgasm thunder upon her. 'Emma, god yes! Oh, Emma, harder, please harder!

Regina started to scream Emma's name as the blonde pounded into her, making sure to curl her fingers just right so that Regina was able to reach the highest pleasure she had ever known. Just as she started to shake when the fire in the pit of her stomach was on the brink of explosion, Emma leant down; brushing her lips to her ear, 'I love you,' she whispered, 'I will make you my Queen.' With that Regina was helpless to her body as she shook and trembled as the full force of her orgasm ripped through her body, leaving her wrecked, panting and deliriously happy as she slipped into a sleep with her love wrapped tightly around her, completely unaware of the mystical forces that had started to gather, with the sole intend of tearing the young blonde away from her new found bliss.


	7. Chapter 7

The two lovers lay in bed, breathless and happy. The Ball was in full swing in the great hall and nobody was aware that the Princess they so desperately sort after was in her chamber in the arms of the 'enemy of the realm' with her taste on her tongue. Flipping onto her stomach, Regina gazed down into Emma's sparkling eyes. 'Did you mean what you said?' she questioned.

Raising her brows in thought Emma wracked her brain for what the brunette was meaning. 'I said a lot of things,' she started to leave light kisses along the exposed shoulder, 'I meant all of it, I love you and I will make you my Queen...' She started to trail off, 'if you want, that is, I'm not forcing you or anything.'

Regina laughed at this, nudging Emma softly to bring the blonde's attention back to her face. 'Is that what you call a proposal?'

'Think of it more as a suggestion.'

'Emma, my love, I want nothing more than to walk next to you as your chosen Queen and jointly rule both your Kingdom and mine, but we both know that it's impossible.'

'Then I'll give up my throne.'

'We don't really do that here. You fight for it, maybe even die for it, but nobody gives it up. It would bring a civil war between Lords and Nobles all claiming that it's their birthright. Besides, it would put Henry in danger, he is next in line and you can count on any one of those bastards to want him out of the picture permanently. No, my darling, you have to keep the crown, we'll find a way.'

Emma huffed onto her side, deep in thought as Regina wrapped her arm around the serious blonde. The clock started to chime, calling to everyone the hour of twelve. 'Ah, its midnight, the most magical time of our land, a time when all pretence and magic is stripped and we are left as our true selves. There will be many a Prince in that hall frantically searching for you, Princess.'

'They can search all they want, I'm not leaving this chamber and neither are you.'

'Who am I to disappoint the heir of such a fine kingdom?'

As they started to reach for one another again a deep rumble ran through the entire castle as the ground started to shake. Emma looked at Regina questioningly, 'I didn't know you had earthquakes here.'

'We don't, something's wrong. Quick, get dressed.' Regina's tone was definitely not one to argue with. The magical woman leapt out of bed, pulling on her clothes she ran to the balcony, Emma soon joined her flushed and fastening her shirt.

'What's wrong?' She did not need an answer when she saw that the sky had started to turn darker as clouds crashed and rolled into a fury, the wind whirled around the castle and lightning split across the land, everything was unnaturally black, death black with a hint of red running through the centre of the lightning.

'It's a curse.' Regina whispered.

Everyone in the castle knew a curse when they were in the middle of one and this was no exception. After scanning the crowd to see if her daughter was there, Snow ran to Emma's chamber as James ran to make sure Henry was safe. Now was not the time to chastise Emma for skipping out of the Ball, it was the time to protect Emma from whatever magic was prowling on their safety.

'Emma!' she shouted as she ran through the corridor.

'Quick.' Emma gasped upon hearing Snow's voice, 'hide in the bathroom; I don't want them to hurt you.' Emma said, pushing Regina towards the door.

'I will do no such thing.'

'Please, you know that they'll think that you had something to do with this. They won't give me time to explain. Please, for me just hide.' Emma was frantic, she did not know what was happening but she knew that there was not one person in this castle who would not kill Regina on the spot in a time like this.

'Very well, but if anything happens, then I'm coming straight back out. I promised you that I'd protect you.' Kissing Emma softly Regina stepped into the adjoining bathroom, closing the door just as Snow came charging in.

'Oh, thank god, you're safe.' Rushing across the room, she quickly embraced Emma. 'I thought that that woman had got to you.'

Emma winced at this, 'I'm fine, but what's going on?'

'I'm not sure, apart from knowing that Regina's casting another curse.'

'It's not her.' Emma stated.

'What's not her?'

'Whatever is happening here, it's not Regina.'

'Oh Emma, I know that this whole world confuses you but trust me when I say that this magic is a curse and we all know what happened last time a curse hit. When we find her, there won't be a repeat of the mercy that she had last time.'

Emma saw red at that, knowing that it was not Snow's fault that she felt so strongly against Regina was the only thing that was stopping her from taking a swing at the other woman. 'Okay, I'm going to tell you something and I need you to listen to me. Regina is not the one who cast this curse.' Snow tried to interrupt but was held off by Emma raising her hand. 'I know this because I've been seeing her recently and I've gotten to know her, believe me, she is not the woman that she used to be.'

'Emma,' Snow sighed, 'I don't approve of you visiting her, but I know that you're your own woman, whatever she has said to you has probably been all in manipulation. That's the only way she works, she can play any role she wants, but the end game is always the same. She must have used you for information, found out about the Ball and used it as an opportunity to cast this curse, whatever it may be.'

'How weak do you think I am?' Emma shouted, 'I've not been used or manipulated. Fine, you want to know how I know it wasn't her; she was with me the whole night, here, in my bed.' Emma marched over to the bathroom door and flung it open; there stood Regina with her regal grace and a soft smile on her face when she looked at Emma, turning to a glare when she faced Snow. 'There has been no spell casting, Snow,' Emma gritted, through her teeth with anger, 'or magic.'

'I wouldn't exactly say that, my dear, you were pretty magical as always.' The Queen strode out of the bathroom to stand by Emma's side possessively, softly grazing a finger down the blonde's arm, whispering in a smoky voice, 'perhaps that is not what you were meaning.' Turning to Snow White, she glared at the other woman, 'she is correct though, I have not done this. I have been thoroughly engaged tonight,' she said with a smirk, 'I also would never hurt Emma.'

'Why should I believe you?' Snow bit back.

'Then believe me.' Emma said, stepping slightly in front of Regina.

Snow sighed, she knew that Emma was not a fool; she was the one person who had stood up to and fought Regina back in Storybrooke so it was safe to say that she was not being used. That did not mean that she had to like what was obviously going on between her daughter and the 'Evil Queen.'

It was then that James came into the room with Henry at his side; Henry saw Regina before James and instantly ran to the woman.

'Mum!' he cried as he flung himself into her arms. James grabbed for his sword as he witnessed his grandson clinging to the woman that had tried to ruin everyone's lives. Regina crouched to the floor and was holding Henry as if her life depended on it; Emma had put herself between the hugging pair and her father, who looked like he would kill.

'Leave it!' she barked at him with such severity that he dropped his hand from the hilt of his sword.

'I'm sorry,' Henry was crying into Regina's neck, 'I'm so sorry, I didn't know.'

'Shhh, it's alright.' Regina was stroking the back of his head, calming him down as he hiccupped with his tears. 'No tears little man, you were so clever to figure everything out, I'm the one who is sorry.' She pulled away from him, wiping his tears she looked him in the eyes, 'nothing with you was a lie and I'll always be your mother with your best interests at heart.'

'Enough,' James shouted. 'What the hell is going on here? Emma, what are you doing?'

'I'm letting my son hug his other mother, is there a problem with that?'

James looked from the scene before him of Regina holding Henry and Emma glaring at him to his wife, who had a look of bewilderment on her face. As he was about to protest there was another deep rumble that ran through the castle, Regina held onto Henry to keep him steady as Emma moved closer to the pair.

'Look, we're all in agreement that there's something magical going on, so why don't we figure that out first and then we'll talk about this.' Emma stated, 'because let me tell you this, under no circumstances are any of you hurting the woman I love.'

'Very bold my love.' Regina murmured whilst kissing Emma's check. Standing next to her knight with their son clutching onto both of their legs, Regina faced the royal couple. 'I'm sure you all want to have a chat with Emma, however I believe there is a more pressing matter that requires our attention. Whether you believe that this curse has anything to do with me does not bother me one bit, however I am the most qualified to help and even though it pains you, I find that neither of us has any other option but to work together.'

Throughout Regina's speech, that had the Charming's even more baffled, Emma was starting to feel lightheaded, reaching out for Regina she managed to clasp at her sleeve before she tumbled to the floor.

'Emma!' Regina cried, dropping to the floor next to her love and gently cradling her head. 'Come on sweetheart, wake up.'

'What have you done?' Snow shouted as she tried to push Regina out of the way, without much luck, so she settled on the opposite side. Glancing at Snow, Regina ignored her as she started to check over Emma. She loosened the clothing around Emma's chest and throat, causing Snow to blush and 'not notice' the bite marks that the brunette had obviously caused. 'What have you done?' Snow asked again, only this time it was a whisper.

Becoming increasingly annoyed by the other woman pestering her as she tried to both bring Emma back to a conscious state and find out what was wrong with her; Regina found she had very little patience. 'If you are referring to the marks, then that was whilst we were making love, apart from that, I have no answer. You heard it from your daughter, I've changed for her and I haven't done this, so I suggest you back off and let me bring Emma back to me.'

Snow, a little astounded and still remaining by Emma's side, guffed a little but let the other woman work. Glancing to James, she saw that he had taken Henry to the side and was softly talking to the distressed boy; it was true, Regina was the only one who could help Emma, as this was clearly magical.

'How long?' Snow questioned. 'How long have you two been like this?'

'Oh my dear, you sound like it was not expected. In a way we were always like this, you have to admit, we had passion. Although let me say this, I do not appreciate you trying to sell off to any pacing Prince what is mine.'

'Yours!'

'Oh yes, she is mine, and before this happened, we were in the process of discussing the joint rule of both Kingdoms.'

'So that's it, is it? I have to admit I expected more from you, but this seduction was simply to increase your lands?'

Regina kept her head bent over Emma as she muttered magical incantations, occasionally stroking the soft skin of the blondes check. 'No, I'm not like you, I don't feel the need to use her to strengthen or increase my ruling. I'll happily give up everything just to be by her side.'

With a growl of frustration Snow flung herself away from Emma's side and made her way to James. 'What do you think is going on with her?' She whispered, still watching the woman who was bent over her daughter.

'I don't know what to think,' James answered. 'Her deceptions were always very good, but look at her now.' Gesturing to the two women, they both saw that Regina was visibly upset with the situation and that she was getting more and more frustrated.

'Come on sweetheart,' they heard her whisper. 'It's just you and me, we're all alone in my cottage, wake up and be with me. Emma, darling? I need you to open your eyes and let me know that you're alright.' Regina hung her head down and softly kissed the blonde's check. 'You said you'd always protect me, so don't do this to me, you're breaking my heart Emma, come back to me. I love you.' With that the rumbling outside the castle grew louder and louder and the ground shook more. Emma started to shake violently as if she was having a seizure and her breathing became more laboured. 'Snow!' Regina shouted as she tried to calm Emma, the other woman ran back to her daughter's side. 'What sort of magical protection do you have on this place?'

'Protection, what are you talking about? There are the usual spells but that's about it, what's wrong with Emma?'

'You fool, you absolute idiot, someone is trying to take her.'

Emma's violent jerks started to let up, only for the two women to see that she was fading from them, slowly the blonde opened her eyes. 'Regina?' she murmured, right before she disappeared before both distraught women.

'No! Emma!' Regina cried, grasping at the space where she lay only moments before.

Emma found herself lying on a cold stone floor feeling sick and disorientated. 'Welcome Princess,' a smoky female voice from the corner sounded. 'I've been longing to meet you. Hans has told me so much about you.' Emma strained to see who was with her when the thud of boots deliberately came closer and Emma found herself looking at Hans, The Prince of Summerlands.

'We normally lock our Princesses in towers,' he snarled as he raised his boot, slamming it down against Emma's head, rendering her unconscious, 'but for you we thought the dungeon was more fitting.'


	8. Chapter 8

Snow watched as Regina's eyes flashed violet before she coolly collected herself and made her way out of Emma's chamber.

'Henry,' she muttered calmly, 'stay with your grandparents, they'll keep you safe.'

Regina was almost half way down the corridor before Snow caught up with her, spinning her around she squared herself to face the Queen. 'Where do you think you're going?'

Regina gave Snow a quick glance before stepping around the other woman. 'I'm going to bring my Knight home.' She was almost out of the castle gates when she was almost tackled by a small 10 year old ball of fury.

'Mum, stop.' Henry cried.

He was the only person at this time that could have stopped Regina, crouching to be on the same level as her son Regina placed her hands reassuringly on his shoulders. 'Henry, I'm going to find your mother and bring her back safely with me, but to do that I need to go.'

'Not without us you're not,' came James' voice from behind the pair. 'If you can bring Emma back to us then my army and I are at your disposal. What do you need?'

Standing up she noticed that Snow still looked at her with suspicion, however Regina did not care, somebody had taken Emma away from her and they were going to pay.

'Emma was taken by someone who had to be either very close or with a lot of power, I can trace the magic but it's a delicate spell and I need more ingredients then what I have in my cottage.'

'What does that mean?' Snow questioned.

Regina looked at her darkly, 'Charming,' she called, ignoring the other woman. 'Be prepared to leave at a moment's notice, I'm going to wake up my castle.' With that she morphed into violet mist, swirled around Henry a few times and vanished.

Emma slowly opened her eyes, only to shut the again, the light that a burning torch was giving off was too much for her pounding head. Groaning and picking herself carefully off the stone floor she re-opened her eyes. Finding herself in what could only be described as a stone cell with solid bars and a thick lock as the only way in or out, the voices had not been lying, she was definitely in a dungeon. There was a heaviness around her wrists and it was only then that she realised that she was chained to the wall. 'Wow, when you imprison someone, you really go all out.' She mumbled to herself after inspecting the links.

'Well, I wouldn't want you thinking that you could try any of your otherworldly spirit that you possess.' Came a voice from the shadows, Hans had been watching her the entire time, stepping into the light he gave a slight and mocking bow. 'How do you like your chambers Princess?'

'I've been in worse.'

Chuckling, Hans gripped at the bars. 'Now that is something that I readily believe.'

'Cut that crap, why am I here?'

'Well you see that would be telling, maybe I just enjoy your company.' He laughed at this for a moment before regarding her curiously. 'In reality my magical benefactor has a little plan and you Princess seem to be set for the role of star character.'

'Why me?'

'Now Princess don't play dumb, you are renowned for your uniqueness, a magical being and a saviour at that, you've so much to offer someone who can harness your essence. For myself though, well I've just been itching to give you a little pay back.' It was then that Emma noticed that his once smooth face was marred with a patchwork of unhealed cuts and scars. 'I have to confess, I'm a little intrigued at who your protector is. It was something that I had not factored, that you would have someone when you seemed to shun our world so completely, never mind though, they cannot reach you here. Now my benefactor has certain rules that I am magically bound to, one being that I cannot have you in any way, although I have no idea why it's not like you're a virgin, however let me tell you that there is nothing stopping me from mirroring my injuries tenfold.' He brought from behind his back the riding crop that he had used on their first meeting. 'Remember this, Princess? Damn it you bitch, I'm going to make you pay.'

Regina materialised in her dormant castle, everything was the same as she had left it and walking to a balcony she whispered a small incantation and puffed a short breath into the air. Slowly her castle changed from a dull grey to its vibrant colours and one by one her guards and servants came back to 'life'. Once she knew that everything was getting back to normal she made her way to her potion room and started to mix the delicate liquids for the tracer spell, she was damned if she was going to let anyone take Emma from her, not after she had just found her love.

It took a while to get the potion bubbling and brewing but as soon as it was right Regina thrust her head into the mist and inhaled the magical essence, visions of snow capped mountains and a green and red forest flashed through her mind's eye as she raced on the trail of the magical energy, suddenly she crashed through some form of barrier and was faced with the towering castle of the Prince of Summerlands. Pulling herself out of the mist and gritting her teeth she fumed at her own slowness, she should have suspected that wretch as soon as Emma had been taken. The only real question was who was helping him? She knew for a fact that he possessed no power; however she decided that that was a question that would have to be answered later. Standing in front of a full length mirror she projected herself to the Charming's castle.

'Mum?' Henry gasped as he saw her through the mirror in all her majesty, 'That is so cool.'

Regina gave the boy a small smile but quickly directed her attention to Snow and James. 'I hope you have everything prepared because I am going to war with the Prince of Summerlands, feel free to join me.' She disappeared from sight, leaving no room for arguments or questions and barked a magical order to her ever ready army. She was planning on taking care of the rescue of Emma herself, but she thought that there was no harm in threatening a full blown strike on the land, just to make sure.

Emma's head hung down as she spat out some of the blood that pooled in her mouth, the Prince apparently liked to alternate between using the riding crop and just giving her a beating. It was true that Emma had been in worse situations than this, but that had been a while ago and she was not holding up as well as she would have.

'You know Princess, as much as I'm enjoying myself, I'm going to have to excuse myself. You see, I've just worked up such an appetite teaching you your first lesson. I'm going to leave you in the hands of my magical benefactor.'

With a final whip across Emma's torso he turned and left, straining her eyes Emma looked around her dungeon to see if there was anyone else with her.

'You know,' the voice she had heard earlier whispered through the silence, 'I do enjoy violence, but I'm glad that he has not taken all of your strength out of you.'

'Who are you?' Emma groaned out.

'Oh sweetie, who I am is of no importance, I'm one of three.'

'I don't get you?'

This brought a little chuckle from the voice. 'What did they teach you in the other world? We come as a three.'

'Who do?'

'A coven.'

'You mean three witches?'

'If that's how you understand this, then yes. I'm one of three witches, so who I am is of no importance.'

'Fine.' Emma said, still trying to see into the gloom where the witch favoured to stand. 'Then what do you want with me?'

'I see no harm in telling you, it's not like it can be stopped. On the third night of the new moon you are going to be the guest of honour to an ancient ritual that will fill you with so much magic. On that very eve, at the turn of the clouds you will conceive a child. That, my dear, is what we want. An essence of magic so pure and innocent that we could try to bubble and brew for an eternity and still never be able to create anything with that power.'

Emma laughed at this, she actually forgot that she was chained to a wall and had been beaten and whipped. 'You think that I'm going to go along with this?'

'Sweetie, you will have no choice. I've already started to fill you with magic and you're going to burn with desire and lust, quite literally in fact. If you don't manage to mate with somebody and conceive, your insides will boil and you will die. This is where Hans comes in, he so badly wants you it was not hard to make him a willing participant of this plan. He is just not allowed to touch you until the night, apart from to break you a bit. It seems you touched a nerve when you denied him, although I thought it quite fun.'

Emma's mouth opened in shock, she could not believe what she was hearing. 'When I get out of here, I'm going to make you pay. All of you are going to wish that you were never born.'

'Of course, dear, now if you'll excuse me, I must be seeing to the preparations.'

There was a poof of smoke that signalled to Emma that she was finally alone, 'Oh Regina,' she sobbed, 'where are you?'

Regina's army met with that of Charming and Snow's on the road to Summerlands.

'Regina.' James acknowledged.

'Let's make this quick, alright. It will take some time but we should be upon the castle on the third night of the new moon.'

'Why can't you just use your magic?' Snow asked.

Regina looked at her as if she was looking at a child. 'Don't you think I would have done that if I could? Something is blocking me from entering mystically, no matter though, I will march my army hard and once we are there, that bastard Prince will rue the day he ever thought that he could treat Emma the way he has.'

James looked at her curiously, 'you really do care about her don't you.' It was not a question; he finally believed that what the two women had was real.

'I love her.' Regina answered. 'I will let you get back to your men James and we will be in Summerlands soon.'

Regina joined the front of her army and spurred her horse into action, she had the advantage by having her created army that did not need to rest, she would definitely be with Emma by the third night and nothing was going to stop her.

In the castle of the Prince of Summerlands two women moved quickly as they prepared for the upcoming ritual. 'How did your chat with the Princess go?'

'She knows what is to come.'

'You think that is wise?'

'I did enjoy the look of defeat in her eyes when I told her that there was nothing she could do to stop it.' The two women laughed at this, suddenly the one who had been with Emma stopped with her mystical preparations and reached for the wall to steady herself as her eyes glazed over in a slight trance.

'What is it?' The second of three asked.

'She's coming. Our third sister is on her way, she'll be here by the third night.'


	9. Chapter 9

Regina had marched her army hard and fast, they had not stopped to rest for the night and it was because of that that she was so much further ahead of James and Snow's men. On the second night of the new moon Regina and her army were on the threshold of the Prince of Summerlands boarder, she cast a veiling spell to keep her men hidden until they were needed.

She decided to approach the castle by herself, testing its magic, as she knew that the Prince had someone working with him. It surprised her when she was not challenged with any barriers and materialised inside the castle perimeter. She was met by a small troop of guards, 'greetings, your Majesty. We have been expecting you, we apologise that it is only us to welcome you, but our Mistresses were so certain that you were arriving tomorrow.'

Never one to show that she was caught unaware gave the captain a smirk, 'I will never be told when I should appear. I will see your mistress now.'

The guard gave a small bow and lead her to hall, it was richly decorated to a disgusting degree of wealth with absolute no taste, quite obvious that the Prince lived here. The walls had paintings and tapestries all depicting daring exploits that he liked to think he had achieved. Suddenly the banging of an opening door brought Regina out of her gaze. Slowly she turned to face the magic behind the Prince.

'Darling, you were cutting the time so fine that we thought that you'd be making a grand entrance at the ceremony.' Maleficent stood before her with a look of amusement on her face, 'but then I suppose the curiosity got the better of you.'

The shock was running through Regina's core that she was looking at Maleficent, no way could this woman have ever bested her. Schooling her features well Regina hid behind a bored looking exterior. 'You know me so well. There is only so much one could do in a cottage.'

'Of course, I understand completely. I have to admit, I was a little worried that we may not be able to get the girl. Did you know that she has protection? I sent out a Seeker to destroy whoever it was, but you know Seekers, so hard to control.'

'Yes, I know Seekers.' Regina was racking her brains to try to remember what ceremony Maleficent had been talking about earlier. She had withdrawn so readily from all that was magic when she was banished, only bringing it out for survival reasons.

Maleficent dragged her through the castle babbling aimlessly about how they were so sure that the Prince would have done the trick and who the protector could have been. 'Of course we had to wait until we thought that she would have her guard down mentally and physically which was why we waited until the Yule Ball before we tried the extraction. I was honestly surprised that Snow didn't have more wards around her castle.'

'Yes,' Regina gritted her teeth. 'She always was a foolishly trusting girl.'

'That's exactly what your mother said.'

'What?'

Maleficent looked at her strangely. 'Your mother, honestly Regina, what is wrong with you?'

'Let us just say that it has been a while my friend and I'm tired.'

'Of course.' Maleficent nodded understandingly. 'It must have been hard for you to keep your power and our intentions under wraps for so long. I guess the entire castle has been keeping tabs on you. Well done for not giving our plan away.' Regina smiled at this, still trying to work out what the 'plan' was. 'I know something that will cheer you up. Do you want to see her?'

Regina's heart skipped at this. 'More than ever.'

Maleficent did not catch the true meaning behind Regina's words and just gleefully skipped in the direction of the dungeon. 'I have to say, she is magnificent. Poor old Hans has been banished by magic from her until the time is right. Can't have her spoiled too early now can we.'

They made their way down the spiralled staircase, through a thick oak door and into a chamber. There was another door at the end of the chamber and Regina could already hear Emma's groans, she almost could not contain herself but she knew that she could not just burst in there and rescue her blonde knight, especially now she knew the reason to why Maleficent had been able to best her, she was not working alone. Her old friend gave her a gentle push towards the door, indicating that she was to go through alone. 'Go on, you know you want to.' She started to make her way back up the stairs. 'I'll see you when you're done.'

Regina waited until Maleficent had gone, squared her shoulders and slowly pushed the second door open. There she saw Emma chained to a wall, arms hung up above her head with her shirt ripped open and spotted with blood around her chest, shoulders and abdomen. There was a reddish glow circling her like and aura and as it grew brighter in one spot, that was when Emma would groan and shudder. Regina walked softly to the barred door of the cell and started to reach out to the woman only to stop suddenly when her hands met a magical barrier. She remembered what had been said about Hans and how he had to be kept away from Emma, this was obviously how; let the bastard watch but not to touch. Suddenly the aura shifted around Emma, concentrating on her lower self, the colour changed to pink, the blonde threw her head back and softly moaned almost in pleasure although Regina could tell from Emma's face that it was a forced pleasure. That was when it hit her; she knew what they were doing now. They were magically preparing Emma so that when she was taken, by that bastard Hans no doubt, on the third night, she would conceive a magical being. One that could be drained dry and all of its power would be harnessed and used for whatever means possible. She took a step back in shock and disturbed a table, causing a beaker to clatter to the ground.

Emma looked up but could not see anything as she had been magically blinded. 'Whoever's there, I'm not here for your sick entertainment, so fuck off. I don't care what you pump into my system; the minute you let me go you're going to be sorry. And Hans? If that's you, I'd rather burn on the inside then do anything with you.'

Regina softly smiled at her brave knight's deviance. 'What if it was I, Princess? Would you burn with me?'

'Regina?' Emma called. 'No, no, no, no.' she shook her head continuously. 'It isn't you; you wouldn't be here and not get me out.' Her head dropped as she gave a small sob. 'You bastards.' She yelled. 'Why can't you just leave me alone? Is it not enough that I'm whipped to the point of blacking out then you practically make me come, why must you torment me with her? So you found out, you found my secret. Just fuck off the lot of you and leave me in my misery.'

'I am here my darling, I will get you out. I promise, it's just a little more complicated then I first thought.'

Regina placed the palm of her hand against the barrier, concentrated for what seemed like forever and finally she broke though materialising next to her love. Waving her hands to dissipate the swirl of the spell that was torturing Emma, she next released her arms and managed to remove the blinding spell. Emma collapsed into Regina's waiting arms, slowly she blinked away the clouded vision and when she saw that it truly was Regina standing there she broke out into the biggest smile the brunette had ever seen.

'You came for me. You really found me.'

'Of course, I will always find you.' Regina could not stop herself any longer from kissing Emma. The blonde happily complied as she moved her lips against Regina's, thrusting her tongue into the other woman's willing mouth. Regina reluctantly pulled away first but never let Emma out of her arms, 'Sweetheart, let me heal you.'

Emma nodded and let Regina guide her down onto the floor. Regina smiled softly at the blonde and kissed her lips again once more. She rubbed her hands together as they emitted a soft purple glow and started to run them over Emma's bruised and bloodied body. As soon as the wounds had healed Regina placed her hands over where Emma's womb was, trying with all her might to extract the magic that pooled there. Suddenly Regina's hands flew to one side as she tried to bring them back there was a cackle in the background. One that Regina knew very well.

'Oh Regina dear, did you honestly think that you would be able to just magic away what has been implanted inside that young woman? I knew that you were not with us the moment you stepped foot in this castle, I just had to make sure.'

Regina looked down at Emma's worried face, the blonde sat up slowly, her body was no longer open and bleeding but she was still sore. The two of them stood up, with Regina holding Emma close, if not slightly behind her. 'Mother.' Regina said coldly. 'What are you up to?'

Cora decided to ignore her daughter's question. 'At least you have given yourself away to someone with fight, determination and high social standing, not only a Princess, but the Saviour of our world and if I may say so quite an aggressive little fighter.' Cora looked around Regina and directed herself entirely to Emma. 'I have to say Princess, that I do quite like you, a good strong woman who won't take no for an answer. The way she deals with Hans, I think he finds himself quite lucky that she'll have the burning coursing through her when they mate; otherwise I'm sure she will kill him. Actually she may kill him anyway, not that any of that matters.'

'You know that I won't let that happen.' Regina had tightened her hold around Emma's waist when her mother had started talking about what the Prince plans to do.

'Oh Regina, you should know by now, I always get my way.' With that Cora sent a blast at the two women. Regina managed to put up a barrier but it was obvious that she was weakened after she had healed Emma's wounds and tried to extract the magic. 'You can leave now Regina or you can stay and suffer. I promise that I will not harm the Princess anymore; I will even let her go after I've harnessed the magic from the creation.'

'You know as well as I do that she would never survive such a thing.'

'Well if she does then you can have her and live out your sorry excuse of a live with her. However, if you stay, not only will she be in so much pain that she will beg for it to end, I'll make you watch.' Regina was slowly being backed into the wall as she fought off the blast; Emma touched her shoulder, causing her to glance in her direction.

'Sweetheart, go.'

'No, I'm not leaving you here.' Regina gritted her teeth and pushed back, only to be hit by another much more powerful blast. Emma moved closer to the entrance of the cell.

'Stop it,' she said to Cora, 'leave her alone and I'll stay.' Cora instantly stopped and eyed the blonde woman suspiciously.

'Emma, no.' Regina yelled.

The blonde stepped in front of Regina and cupped her face lovingly. 'I love you.' She said as she kissed her lips gently.

'And I you.'

'I can't have you in pain Regina and you will be if she makes you watch. I love you too much to put you through that.'

'She will not keep her word Emma and even if she does I'm not going to willing leave you here.'

'Let me save you the pain darling, please.'

Regina gave a heart wrenching sob. 'Please don't ask me to do this.'

Emma kissed her again. 'I love you so much.'

'Always the saviour.' Regina murmured as she pulled Emma into another kiss. 'Why do you have to be so damn noble?'

'Love is weakness, Regina. Why will you never learn that?' Cora called over to them with a smirk on her face.

Regina pulled away from the kiss and stormed to the bars. 'You witch; I will have you for this.'

'Of course dear, now of you pop.'

'I want a magical vow.' Regina snarled.

'What?'

'I want a magical vow that no harm will come to Emma.'

This caused Cora to pause for a moment. 'Regina, you can't stop the ritual. She will burn if she isn't taken at the stroke of midnight, even I cannot stop that.'

'I know mother, but I want your magical vow that she will not be harmed until then, by any person, thing or spell.'

After a few moments Cora nodded. 'Very well, you have my vow that no harm will come to her until the ritual. She is totally protected, are you happy now?'

'Not really, but when has that ever stopped you.' Regina made her way back to Emma and quickly pulled the blonde into her arms. 'I've bought you some time my love; she cannot break a magical vow so you're safe for now.' She rested her forehead against Emma's. 'I will save you my darling, for once I will be your saviour.'

'You already are, my Queen.' The blonde leaned forward to kiss Regina one more time. 'You saved me when you kissed me for the first time.' Their lips crashed together in a heated passion that both thought could very well be their last.

'As touching as this is, Regina get out of here before I remove you permanently from this world.'

Emma grabbed Regina's face. 'Go, please my love. Just get out of here before she does something to you.'

Regina glared at her mother, kissed Emma one more time. 'I love you Emma and I will save you.' With that she disappeared into thin air.

Cora beamed at Emma as she sobbed in her cell, 'Well dear, I'll leave you to your thoughts. Save your strength for tomorrow, you have a big day ahead of you.'

Regina materialised on the outskirts where her army was camped, tears streaming down her face. 'Captain,' she called. 'Send a message to King James; tell him that we attack tomorrow and that I expect him here.' Regina started to pace back and forth, trying to get herself back in control as tears streamed down her face. Suddenly she stopped, turning to face her army a smile started to form on her face. Oh yes, she had hell to rain down on that castle and she knew exactly what she was going to do.


End file.
